1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel cartridge-type chuck for use in a dental hand-piece, and particularly to a cartridge-type chuck which is easy and simple for any person to attach and detatch for the purpose of exchange in relation to a rotor arranged in the interior of a hand-piece and which is free from the occurrence of center whirling of the dental cutting tool that is to be inserted thereinto.
2. Prior Art
As is well known in the field of the dental hand-piece, various types of chucks have been developed and broadly used. But as for the chuck, needless to say, it is desirable to be of good operability and durability, and also to be easily changeable for the dentist or user with his own hands.
Conventional chucks, however, have suffered from such defects that they are not exchangeable outside of special workshops with the exception of what is called a plastic (vinyl) chuck. But this plastic chuck itself has also a fatal flaw that its life-time is short, setting aside the question of the exchangeability. Such being the case, the state of things is eagerly anticipating the appearance of such a kind of chuck that can be easily exchanged by the hand of the user, and that may have a great holding power so as to prevent it from the center whirling of its spindle.